


Segura

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Com Leliana, se sentia segura.





	Segura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458024) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 18 - safe (seguro).

Sua vida inteira, Neria nunca se sentiu segura.

A questão sobre viver em uma Torre do Círculo é, Templários têm poder absoluto sobre você, e se disseram que você tentou usar magia contra eles, conseguem se livrar de qualquer coisas. Sempre soube disso, foi ensinada, desde criança, a nunca confiar em um Templário, nunca baixa a guarda. E então havia os demônios, sempre dispostos a tentar um mago descuidado, sempre esperando logo ali cada vez que ela pegava no sono.

Mesmo antes da Podridão, ela sabia que estava em perigo constante, e depois de se tornar uma Warden, os perigos só cresceram.

Então não podia se lembrar de um momento na vida em que se sentiu segura, e isso era provavelmente porque um momento assim não existia. E ela conhecia o mundo bem o bastante agora para saber que nunca estaria segura.

E ainda assim, haviam momentos em que quase se sentia como se estivesse. Quando dormia na tenda de Leliana, sentindo o batimento firme de seu coração enquanto descansava a cabeça no peito de Leliana, podia se sentir irracionalmente segura, como se estar nos braços de Leliana significasse que nenhum mal do mundo poderia a tocar. Como se só estar com ela fosse o bastante para se manter segura.

Neria sabia que não era verdade, nenhuma delas estava segura ali, mas não conseguia se convencer a quebrar a fantasia.


End file.
